Zunashi Furaito
"A prison full of pigs and misfits...I will escape from this Hell." Zunashi is a character based on the 'Deadman Wonderland' anime. Zunashi 'Eagle-Edge' Furaito is an 18-year-old boy in G sector of the Deadman Wonderland prison. He is a Deadman and has got a good control of his 'Branch of Sin'. However, due to the punishment games for losing matches, he has lost quite a few less important organs as well as his right eye so he wears a mask over his face in battle to hide it. If the mask is destroyed then all that can be seen of his right eye is a blooded hole as he doesn't wear an eye-patch. He does take care to leave his mask intact as he doesn't like people looking down on his scarred face. The mask has become a symbol of him now and is the main thing people use to identify who he is. He will remove his mask when outside of the arena, he just doesn't want the spectators to see his real face to spite them as they always shout at him to remove it after a fight. He will do anything to make his audience angry or annoyed, whether it be by just dodging or by finishing the fight in one hit and refusing to do anything they want. This may lead to extra punishment but it is all about making a statement and he'll do it until he escapes or dies. Personality Zunashi is next to silent in battle unless his mask is destroyed, then he will speak clearly. He has a reserved personality and stays in his own room for most of the day. He doesn't like being trapped and fighting for entertainment but he knows there is little chance to escape so fights on. He doesn't claim to be righteous or fight for his beliefs but he sticks to what he believes in because they keep him going. He hates the spectators and will do the opposite of anything they want as it's the one thing he can do to get back at them. He never made friends with the other Deadmen but doesn't like subjecting them to punishment games. He hates anyone who works at the prison and shows the utmost contempt for them. They make fun of his mask and try to force him to enjoy the fighting. He has been in trouble for refusing to fight and for trying to break out. He will purposely turn up late for fights, end fights quickly or just not fight back just to annoy the people watching. Unlike in the ring, he is utterly merciless when fighting guards and even though he is thrown back into fights and has been though lots of punishments, he still tries to escape. He can see that the other fighters are ruthless and fight as they are ordered to but sees potential in Ganta. Though he doesn't like fighting, he isn't one to hold grudges for losing as making enemies will only hinder his plans. He hasn't tried to get close to him but keeps an eye on him. His room is pretty bare except for a wooden training post and desk and bed. He doesn't want to get attached to anything in there since he still believes that he can escape. He has unquestionable determination in his focus and his attempts. He doesn't let anything that happens to him dampen his spirits and just tries again another time. He doesn't socialise with the others and keeps his points for food and drink 2-3 times a day. He doesn't get any luxuries for himself because he will escape one day. He has learn't almost all of the structure of the prison and tries to come up with more ways to escape all the time. He will even sneak out and sneak back just to see how long it takes for guards to get bored of patrolling. He is creepily quiet and will often not be noticed even when he isn't trying to be subtle, often scaring others when they eventually notice his presence. Past Zunashi discovered his 'Branch of Sin' at a very young age but at then, he was weak and could not control it. He hurt quite a few children in playgrounds before action was taken. His parents immediately took him to a lab that said it could help cure him. Unfortunately, his parents willingly and unknowingly gave him to a nurse from the Deadman Wonderland prison to experiment on and keep for as long as possible, until he was cured. She tried experimenting on him and tried giving his blood to her daughter to give her powers. He was pushed to his limits until he had a fair control over his powers and he was 16. Then he was sent to Deadman Wonderland, to G sector. Since then, he swore revenge against her and everyone who worked at the prison. If he escapes, he wants to free everyone and shut Deadman Wonderland down for good. He has spent time in isolation but has never changed his views and beliefs about escaping. While his main focus is to escape, he still thinks about what he wants to do when he does. He plans to retire to a house in the mountains, away from civilization and live peacefully. He never got the chance to properly interact with society when he was younger and so thinks he'll never really fit in, so wants to live out his days on his own in peace. Powers Like all 'Branches of Sin', Zunashi's power is based on manipulating his blood. He has two deep scars down his back which will open up when he tenses his back enough and allow him to form razor sharp wings and by cutting his forearms, he can produce blades of blood sticking forward from the backs of his hands. True to his nickname, he has startling speed and agility and uses this in an aggressive fighting style and this, alongside his sheer will and determination make him a force to be reckoned with. He will always get back up when it matters, no matter how many times he goes down. While his attacks are weaker, they are fast and he will aim for weak points to quickly end the fight. He attacks are mainly focused on kicks as he doesn't much like using his branch of sin when in the arena. He is more of a tactical fighter than brute force as he aims for the temple of his opponents as that can result in an instant KO with little injury and ending the fight sooner angers his audience. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related